The Oneshot Files
by borntoflyhigh
Summary: Prompt 01: 'Martin and Luella Davis lost all hope in utter ignorance, very slowly, one in a car accident and the other in a plane crash...' A collection of oneshots with genres and characters varying with each prompt. Always incomplete. Enjoy!


**'The Oneshot Files'**

 **Prompt 01 :-** _Flight_

 _Martin and Luella Davis_ _lost all hope in utter ignorance, very slowly, one in a car accident and the other in a plane crash..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Ghost Hunt._

* * *

 **A/N:** _This, you ask? Well it's something that morphed from a prompt Snavej gave me although that was fear of flying and I changed it to fear of death **and**_ _love of flying XD So this is to remove writer's block for ATCAD, kind of my oneshot junkyard and of course I'll like to take prompts if you guys can spare the time :D_

* * *

Although Oliver would never admit it but he had always been fascinated by the faint thrill that came with flying.

While he never spared thought to such trivialities… that day his perception was tuned to pick out even the smallest of details during take-off; the vertigo, the subtle hitching of breath when his brain processed the sudden elevation from ground and somehow the inexplicable feeling of immortality - as if the airborne sensation meant an end to all limits.

His mind retaliated how inane the last assessment was, muddled with emotion and how immortality was perhaps one of the most glorified of ideas when it was nothing but an anomaly in a perfectly logical pattern.

Why his consciousness had never noticed all this in his previous experiences inflight? He did not know…

Perhaps Mai's instincts had finally influenced a small part of him.

He recalled how he had always thought that life and death were rather overrated concepts, everybody had to die sooner or later so what he hadn't understood was why the whole issue had to be showered with tears when it was nothing but rational phenomenon. Humans had exaggerated ideas of death and mourning - he had often mused - the grave was simply what every human would descend to when their lifespan ended, it was that simple, a pattern, a sequence where sentiments had no worth.

Then Gene had died.

And he had understood.

* * *

"It's hard to believe he left."

Martin Davis put an arm around Luella's shoulder, lightly squeezing; he had known how Luella had fought against the idea of sending away Noll, to her, he was the only son she had. Noll had understood of course, Gene's death had been a jolt of realization for all of them, an idea that irony was a large part of fate and that often destiny took steps that no one could understand.

But Noll had left and Martin hadn't stopped him; he couldn't cage Noll because of what he and Luella feared, the boy was happier away from England and that had been the end of the matter.

There was no use overthinking something just because of fears.

"You could have stopped him, Martin." Luella sighed, setting her head against his shoulder. " _We_ could have stopped Gene. We should have stopped Noll. I know we should have."

He only put his other arm around Luella.

 _All would be well…_

* * *

"This is the captain, brace for impact."

In that moment impact became synonymous to death.

Oliver's life flashed before his eyes in a haphazard motion film, his thoughts scattered and then rejoined like jagged pieces straining to complete a puzzle, his regrets weighed on him like a tangible object and he felt his lungs straining to take in air.

He tasted death.

An eerie quiet enveloped the area as everyone assessed the meaning of that one, strained statement made by the captain.

His hands gripped the seat almost on reflex.

Panic flared.

 _Lin…_

The onmyouji was staring ahead almost fixatedly, his face ashen, knuckles stretched taut against pale skin.

He tried to close his mind against the fear that reverberated incessantly; the fraught passengers, the wailing children, the dizziness that was determined to ensconce his mind. There was something so helpless about the way that he couldn't stop the din in the background that he was momentarily pulled into the memories from his childhood, feeling all the white noise blend into something so potent that he could do nothing to ease the mental pain except for waiting it to ebb away, waiting for all those emotions of his to dim down until they vanished. This was just like that, waiting for his eyes to open, waiting for some sign that he could lower the palms that he held against his ears as a child who couldn't understand anything except the pain and anguish that came with the powers.

This was no nightmare, no paranormal vision that had an end to it.

This was death.

This chaos was death… it adhered to no pattern, no logic.

 _Gene..._

He stiffened almost on instinct and waited for the impact to tear him apart.

And waited…

It still came as a surprise.

An ear-splitting crash engulfed all the screams.

Blinding light flashed in his vision.

Pain was all he could think about.

Then the darkness came.

Black. Shadowing. Consuming.

In mere moments… he was gone.

* * *

They were both silent for a long time before he reached over to the mantelpiece, taking one of the frames down and showed it to Luella.

They watched the picture, reveling in Gene's smile, amused by Noll's reluctance.

This was their family, everything that he and Luella had ever wanted for themselves.

Luella finally broke down her words into silent tears, embracing him as if he was the last support to her and he knew that she was not mourning for anyone but rather reminding herself of how she still had her husband left.

And so he reminded her of their last hope.

"We still have Noll, dear." He smiled reflectively to himself and felt her nodding against his shoulder, feeling the contentment seep into his bones at the idea that they still had a living son. "We still have Noll."

None of them could ever have anticipated what they had to confront their worst fears just an hour later.

Their only son lived no more...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Perhaps this is not the best time to tell you, readers, that this is the product of a conversation between discriminating authors on FF net (Snavej, Oliver E.C Davis, Nia and Amy-chan I'm looking at you guys) which contained mentions of family trees, poisoned cookies, evil uncles (Rei-chan :D), murders, angsters, dragons, aliens, adopted kids with schizophrenia and quite inexplicably, Naru in yoga pants :p I am not kidding._

 _Don't even ask what we talked about. I just remember laughing through most of it._

 _Review~_

 ** _-borntoflyhigh-_**


End file.
